wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Danica Würschleschesch
Wramkoff, Beckhause, Lungary |Alias = Danika Wü |Hometown= |Residence = |Spouse = Jacob Tistel (m. 2018) |Children = |Education =Warner School for the Performing Arts |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter |Genres = Pop ∙ dance-pop ∙ häbbenlaus |Instruments = Vocals ∙ piano ∙ guitar |Years = 2005–present |Labels = Mammoth ∙ Island |Associated = }}Danica Maria Würschleschesch (born 14 May 1986) is a Lungarian singer and songwriter. Born and raised in North Lungary, Würschleschesch began her music career in 2005 after graduating from the Warner School for the Performing Arts. In 2009, Würschleschesch moved to Munbach to begin working as a songwriter for Mammoth Music Lungary. She was later signed to Mammoth and Island Music as a solo artist, releasing her debut studio album Restrachtenmann in 2013, which heavily focused on Lungarian-language häbbenlaus-inspired pop music. After achieving moderate success with her debut, Würschleschesch released her sophomore album Miss Independent in 2015, which was sung completely in English and stylistically explored dance-pop and electronic dance music. Miss Independent went on to be certified platinum in Lungary and produce one chart-topping single "Someone Else". Her third studio album Unbreakable was released in 2018, and was certified gold. Würschleschesch has sold over one million albums and five million singles worldwide. Her work has become known for her retro take on modern pop music and positive lyrical themes. Early life and education Würschleschesch was born on 14 May 1986 in Wramkoff, Beckhause to parents Frederik and Wilhelmina Würschleschesch (née Brünkoff). Her maternal great-grandfather emigrated from Kasha to Lungary in 1899, and her original maternal surname was Bramkav, but was changed to Brünkoff after immigrating. Daniel was a häbbenlaus music producer in Kolna during the 1960s and 1970s who went on to become a primary school music teacher, while Wilhelmina is a geriatric nurse. She has two younger brothers, Peter and Paul, born in 1988 and 1991, respectively. Würschleschesch began primary school in 1992, attending school in Wramkoff. While in primary school, she developed a love for performing and music, partially through the influence of her father. Würschleschesch graduated from primary school in 2002, and began attending the Warner School for the Performing Arts in Warner, Beckhause. Würschleschesch was bullied in high school for her appearance and weight, and she recalls being told by other girls that she'd never make it in the music industry. She went on to graduate from high school in 2005, and later began a professional music career. Career 2005–2011: Early career and songwriting After graduating from high school, Würschleschesch moved to Warner, Beckhause and began a professional music career. She adopted the stage name "Danika Wü" and struggled to discover her sound. Throughout her early career, Würschleschesch experimented with genres such as electronica, hip hop, jazz, and post-punk. After a discussion with her father, she gradually began incorporating häbbenlaus music into her sound, which eventually became one of her main focuses. In 2008, she changed her stage name from Danika Wü to her birth name. In 2009, Würschleschesch signed a songwriting deal with Mammoth Music Lungary and moved to Munbach to begin working full-time as a songwriter for the label. Würschleschesch penned many songs for artists signed to the label, including Arilena, The Northern Lights, and Oskar Laun, the most successful of which being "Say You'll Be There" by Arilena which peaked at number-two in Lungary and was certified multiplatinum. In 2011, Würschleschesch was signed to Mammoth and Island Music as a solo artist, ending her career as a songwriter. 2012–2013: Breakthrough and Restrachtenmann in 2013.]] After signing as a solo artist, Würschleschesch began work on her debut studio album. She went on to state that working as a songwriter for other artists had negatively impacted her own self-image, as she was losing her own sound in favor of helping other's develop theirs. Würschleschesch decided that she'd want to perform Lungarian language häbbenlaus-inspired pop music. While her label wanted to market her strictly as a pop artist, they eventually grew fond of the häbbenlaus influence in her sound. In October 2012, Würschleschesch released her debut single "Din Mamma". Lyrically, the song spoke of a woman mistreated by her lover, who saw her more as a mother than a girlfriend. The song became successful in the Lungarian-speaking world, reaching the top ten in Lungary and being certified multiplatinum in the country. She later released her debut studio album Restrachtenmann the following year, which was certified gold in her home country. To support the album, Würschleschesch toured with Carlotta Gregürn on her Gipsja Tour and embarked on her own Restrachtenmann Tour which performed shows in Lungary and Haff. 2014–2016: Miss Independent and widespread success in 2015.]] After the success of Restrachtenmann, Würschleschesch announced that had begun work on her second studio album in January 2014. That summer, she reported that the album's sound was "very different" from that of her previous effort, as she had further discovered herself and realized the type of artist that she wanted to be. It later emerged that the entire album was recorded in English, drastically different from her Lungarian language debut. Würschleschesch released "Someone Else", the lead single to her sophomore studio album, in June 2015. The song marked a departure from häbbenlaus entirely, instead taking influence from pop and dance-pop. Despite her stylistic changes, Würschleschesch still saw massive levels of success. "Someone Else" debuted in the top five in Lungary, and peaked at number-one on the chart in its second week, becoming her first number-one hit in the country. Additionally, it was certified multiplatinum and won the Lungarian Music Award for Best Pop Single at the 2016 Lungarian Music Awards. Her sophomore studio album Miss Independent was later released in September 2015, and became the most successful album of her career, being certified platinum and debuting atop the Lungarian albums chart. She supported the album with her Miss Independent World Tour which ran from October 2015 to February 2016. 2017–present: Unbreakable in 2017.]] Würschleschesch confirmed that she was working on her third studio album during the summer of 2017. She later confirmed that it stylistically would remain similar to her previous release, as she "loved making music that could make people get up and dance". She went on to release "No", the lead single to her upcoming third studio album in March 2018. The song did not achieve the levels of success that its predecessor did, but became a top twenty single in Lungary and was certified gold. Würschleschesch released her third studio album Unbreakable in July 2018. The album peaked at number-two in Lungary, where it was certified gold. To support the album, Würschleschesch embarked on the I Am Unbreakable Tour, which performed shows from September 2018 to January 2019. The album received a Lungarian Music Award nomination for Best Pop Album at the 2019 Lungarian Music Awards. Personal life Würschleschesch began a relationship with Haffian actor Jacob Tistel in January 2014. They became engaged on Würschleschesch's 30th birthday in 2016, and later married in February 2018. The couple resides together in the Inner Munbach borough of Munbach, while they also own a house in Karenna and an apartment in Kolna. Würschleschesch is a member of the Church of Lungary, and has said that her faith is very important to her. Würschleschesch has struggled with obesity her whole life, but has since controlled her weight through healthy eating and regular exercise. She has spoken frequently on the importance of healthy living, and has advocated for body positivity. In 2017, she stated that a DNA test revealed she was predisposed to obesity through her genetics, and that her weight has been a lifelong issue because of this. Discography Main article: Danica Würschleschesch discography. *''Restrachtenmann'' (2013) *''Miss Independent'' (2015) *''Unbreakable'' (2018) Awards and nominations Main article: Awards and nominations received by Danica Würschleschesch. Category:1986 births Category:Island Music artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian-language singers Category:Lungarian Christians Category:Lungarian dance-pop singers Category:Lungarian female pop singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian häbbenlaus singers Category:Lungarian Music Award winners Category:Lungarian people of Kashan descent Category:Mammoth Music Lungary artists Category:Muzicka X Award winners Category:People from Wramkoff, Beckhause Category:Warner School for the Performing Arts alumni